I Know You
by RebeccaWrites
Summary: Blaine is cursed; on his sixteenth birthday he'll fall into a deep sleep, and will remain that way until his one true love wakes him. Two part story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this for Mollie, because she wanted a Sleeping Beauty AU, and then she told me to post it, so here you go. I changed the title like five minutes after posting as well.

(This is also to make up for the absence of The Youtuber's next chapter.) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I Know You.<p>

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt called from outside Blaine's bedroom quarters. He huffed in annoyance as the young Prince refused to answer his calls, but shouted once again through the thick wood.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine said, sleep evident in his voice. Kurt rubbed small circles into his forehead; a tired gesture and he had to bite his tongue to keep from lashing out at the younger boy: who was now 25 minutes late for breakfast with his parents, which Kurt would no doubt get in trouble for.

"Blaine, your parents are waiting for you." Kurt said as sweetly as possible, they were still communicating through the door, which he was as equally grateful as he was annoyed at.

"Be right there," he heard Blaine mumble, slowly followed by the creaking of bed springs. The sound of bare feet as they walked across the wooden floors met Kurt's ears; leading the elder to tap his foot impatiently.

"Come on, Blaine." Kurt whispered under his breath.

"Kurt, have you seen my- fuck." He couldn't stop the small snigger escaping, as Blaine's cry of pain followed the sound of body meeting object. "I found it." He heard Blaine call.

Kurt lent against the wall opposite Blaine's door and inspected his nails as he listened to the Prince jumping around; the floor creaked under Blaine's weight and the door rattled inside the frame.

Eventually, after Kurt had decided what to have for lunch, and dinner, and even breakfast for the next week, Blaine opened his door, a bright smile on his face even if his eyes screamed knackered.

He winked at Kurt, and the elder cracked a smile, used to Blaine's cheeky chins and flirty actions by now. It was just his personality.

"I'm sorry I overlaid, I'll explain it was my fault; you have nothing to worry about." Blaine reeled off. Kurt stood there watching him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not worried," he said simply.

"You are," Kurt felt his insides take a funny turn. "I know you, remember?" Blaine said obviously, and there went Kurt's stomach again, he put it down to hunger, not wanting to twist Blaine's words into his own sordid fantasy.

"Besides," Blaine continued. "I wouldn't let the parents fire you; I like it when you're around." He looked and sounded sincere, but there was something hidden, something Blaine was hiding that Kurt couldn't quite see. And although he allowed himself to hope - and God, did he hope - Blaine had never come out to him. Of course sometimes he'd assume: one time, he was waiting on the Grand Ball and he watched as Blaine's gaze would land on a girl but quickly move on, however, when the Prince would look upon a boy, his gaze would freeze just for a second longer. Of course this could all be Kurt's imagination, but he knew Blaine was hiding something.

"And I like hearing you shout my name in a morning; it's how I imagine you screaming in my dreams." Kurt felt his eyes blow wide, but with a quick glance towards Blaine, he saw the other boy laughing and quickly realised it was intended as a joke. Although, that look appeared behind Blaine's eyes again, and Kurt internally cursed himself for knowing enough about Blaine's eyes to tell the difference between emotions.

"Yes, well like I said your parents are waiting for you." Kurt said sharply, feeling proud but also a little guilty for Blaine's instantaneous stoppage of laughter and dropped smile. But he forced himself to turn and walk away, gracefully floating down the hallway with Blaine trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was an idiot. He knew that, he often mentally slapped himself around the head; he did that a few times not-mentally, as well. But still, as he watched Kurt walk in front of him, his work trousers well fitted and his arms swaying as he walked, Blaine wanted to hit his head against the nearest wall.<p>

He wasn't very good at romance, he usually blurted out the first thing that came to his mind – and usually that was a sexual comment. So with Kurt, he tried to watch what he said. The truth is he longed for the boy. The boy who would wake him up every morning and walk with him down to breakfast, giving him a heads up on whether or not his parents were in a good mood. The boy who would usually spend day in and day out with him, at Blaine's request. They were friends, Blaine considered Kurt to be his best friend, actually.

But there were two things Kurt didn't know; that Kurt couldn't know. The first, he was gay. And although his parents were totally against the idea at first, now they seem to deal with it better, even if they are a little apprehensive. But, the Kingdom couldn't have a gay Prince. If something happened to Cooper, Blaine's elder brother, then Blaine would be King someday; the Kingdom couldn't have a gay King. It was unheard of.

So, that was the first thing. The second, when Blaine turns the age of sixteen - which happens to be in exactly one week – as the sun sets beyond the horizon, he shall prick his finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a deep sleep, until his one true love awakens him.

Blaine shook his head to get the negative thoughts from within. When he first found out about the curse he promised himself to never think about it. It was going to happen, so why dwell on the thought. After all, who knows when his one true love will turn up.

He thanked Kurt as the elder held open the door for him. Blaine had been lost between thoughts of his oncoming fate and the vision of Kurt's behind, so he was shocked to find they'd entered the dining room.

Kurt turned to leave, but before he could Blaine reached out and touched his arm gently. Smiling at the boy, he watched Kurt's face as his breathing hitched the slightest amount; Blaine had to hold himself back from kissing the boy. However, he could feel his parents' eyes watching his movements closely. He sighed and released Kurt's arm.

Kurt's eyes flickered with a hint of confusion, Blaine thought he saw, but it was quickly replaced with a bright smile and sparkling eyes, which left Blaine breathless.

The older boy left the room, and Blaine turned around, greeting his parents individually and taking his seat at the grand table.

"Blaine," his mother began, in her sympathetic tone that had Blaine regretting getting out of bed.

"It's fine." He said softly, staring down at the full plate of breakfast before him. He knew they were sorry, they constantly voiced their opinions on the evil cow that put the curse upon him; no matter how many times Blaine said he didn't want to talk about it.

"We need to talk, Blaine." His father stated with authority, demanding Blaine's attention without asking for it.

"Yes, father." He replied, swallowing down the large gulp of orange juice he'd taken.

"You know what next week brings."

"I don't want to-"

"We need to."

"Why? What could we possibly need to discuss, father." Blaine quietly shouted. "I'm going to sleep, for a long time. And I'll probably die because how the hell could I, The Gay Prince, have a one true love. So, in all honesty, Sir, I really don't think we need to talk about University plans. But, thanks for the concern." Blaine took a large bite from a pancake and chomped on it in frustration, whilst glaring at the wall above his father's head.

His parents were staring at him in disbelief. Never once has he spoken out of line, not even when he came out; he just left his parents to calm down and come to him. Blaine knew, he knew, that his mother was tearing up. He could tell even though he wasn't looking at her, that he'd upset her. He wanted to feel guilty, because that's what he should be, but he didn't feel guilty for speaking the truth. It was going to happen, why delay the inevitable.

"Darling," Blaine mentally scoffed. His mother never called him that, not since she said it once and he freaked out about how it didn't suit him as a nickname - especially in public.

"Don't," Blaine bit back.

"Do not talk to us like that, Blaine. We are your parents, you treat us with respect or you will not see daylight again before next week." Blaine's father raged.

"That's perfectly fine with me. Send Kurt up, will you?" And with that Blaine left the room, kicked out his chair, letting it fall to the floor and marching out without a single glance back towards his parents; making sure to slam the door with extra emphasis.

He hated this sometimes. Hated the fact his father could threaten him with grounding, when he never goes outside anyway. 'It's too much of a risk', they say, 'what if someone finds out about the curse?', they say. 'What if someone catches you with a boy?' ding ding ding, and there's the hidden question no one dares to ask. But they always think it. The kingdom will notice their Prince is missing and concern will flood the people. But, of course, if they found out about the whole 'gay phase', that's a life-long embarrassment to the family. A curse is fine, but sexuality, which is considered abnormal amongst the people, can't have that.

Although, he'd never been ballsy enough to speak to his parents, the King and Queen, that way before. Something in him snapped today, at fifteen, which wasn't old at all, he'd had enough.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the door slam shut from the kitchens, where he sat peacefully enjoying his breakfast. He took a peak down the corridor to see the short boy scurrying away back toward his room.<p>

Pushing away his bowl of porridge, the only healthy option they keep stocked for Kurt personally, once again at Blaine's request, he stood from the table and left, thanking the chef on his way out.

As he walked past the door to the dining room, it flew open, making Kurt jump and fall against the wall.

"Ah, Kurt," The Queen said, appearing happy with her 'this is how I shall talk to my staff' smile. However, Kurt saw the shining glimmer over her eyes - they were as expressive as Blaine's - and immediately felt concerned for the boy who'd just ran off.

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered with a bow of his head.

"Blaine requested your presence; he's gone to his living quarters. Please tell him that we are willing to talk this over with him, when he is ready."

"Of course," Kurt replied, he was dismissed quickly and he fast walked towards Blaine. Kurt was nearing the age of 17, but he'd been at the castle for as long as he could remember. His mother worked in the castle, as service to the Queen, and his dad frequently fixed up the cars for the royals. They lived on the castle grounds, in a small two bedroom house, just down the gravel pathway.

Kurt first met Blaine by accident, he was only five, and he couldn't really remember much from their first meeting, other than he came away from it with a scraped knee after Blaine tripped and pushed Kurt over in the process. There weren't many children around Blaine's age living within the castle grounds, so Blaine took it upon himself to make Kurt his friend.

They were inseparable, the help's son and the royal Prince.

But then Kurt's parents passed. His mother to cancer when he was eight and his father to a heart attack, not long after that.

Kurt couldn't understand why his parents were no longer around; the young boy was inconsolable as he cried out for his mother and father each night. The King and Queen took him in; they offered him a room in the castle and at the age of thirteen he started to do work around the castle, a little bit here and a little bit there, until one day the Queen asked him whether he'd like a job, so he could be paid for his efforts. He accepted.

It's safe to say that he probably wouldn't have been here today if it wasn't for the royals or more importantly, Blaine and the close friendship they formed.

He smiled at the memory of Blaine and he swimming in the lake around his twelfth year, he was so thankful for Blaine, which is why he could never act on his growing feelings toward the boy. They were friends and whether Kurt liked it or not, it had to stay that way.

He knocked on the door to Blaine's room, having a strange sense of dejavu as he shouted out to Blaine but received no reply.

"I know you're in there," he said softly through the door. "You're mother said you asked for me, so don't keep me out here looking like an idiot." He lent against the door frame, face close to resting on the door itself. He sighed as he turned around and slid his back down the wall to the floor. He drew his knees to his chest and smiled awkwardly as a servant walked past him.

"Blaine? Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset, if the door slamming was anything to go by," he felt silly talking to a door, but he knew Blaine would be listening. "You've been acting weird for a few days, there's this tension between you and your parents and you can't deny it, because I know you. Something's wrong." He heard a small thud on the other side of the door, and smiled. They used to do this a lot, Blaine with his back to the door from the inside and Kurt from the out.

"Blaine, please talk to me, I hate feeling like there's something important you're keeping from me," the door lock clicked, locking or unlocking, Kurt didn't know. At least, until the door opened a tiny amount and one of Blaine's eyes appeared through the gap.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quietly.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked softly, not letting his eyes leave Blaine's. The younger boy nodded and pulled the door open just enough for Kurt to slide through the gap.

As soon as he was in the room, he was met with an armful of Blaine. The Prince sighed into Kurt's shoulder as Kurt held him. Now he definitely knew something was up, hardly ever did Blaine hug him like this. His arms wrapped tight around Kurt's shoulders and head buried in the dip between his shoulder and neck.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, but when the boy said nothing he pulled back, attempting to lock his eyes with Blaine's.

"It's nothing," he said, but Kurt wasn't having that, he levelled his eyes with Blaine's, trying to get him to cave. "Really," he added.

"You're a really bad liar," Blaine huffed in response and butted out his bottom lip with protest. The sight only made Kurt giggle, the elder couldn't help the light sound from escaping and his eyes widened a little before Blaine laughed with him.

"You caught me," Blaine looked down to where his hands had folded in his lap. Kurt watched him, intrigued by his actions but worried about what could possibly be so important. He reached a hand out to cover Blaine's, and hoped the reassuring squeeze he gave Blaine's hand came off as that.

* * *

><p>"They want to send me to Europe for further education," Blaine lied, his heart beat faster and he prayed to God, hoping that Kurt couldn't feel his rapid pulse. Blaine kept his eyes trained on where Kurt's hand covered his, the tingling sensations were sending his mind into overdrive.<p>

"Europe?" Kurt questioned, voice high and tight. Blaine looked at his best friend, then, and saw what he thought was sadness and hurt. But he stopped himself thinking too much about that, and carried on in his lie.

"Yes, England... to be more specific." He didn't know why the words were tumbling from his lips, but all he could do was hope Kurt believed them, and by the glazed over look in the elder's eyes, he did. It made Blaine feel awful, he didn't want to lie, he wanted to confide in his best friend; wanted to find out whether Kurt felt the same about him as he did about Kurt. Deep down, he wanted to know if Kurt was his true love, but before that thought path could process, Kurt had removed his hand from Blaine's.

Kurt stood up and wiped his eyes roughly, Blaine's heart contracted, it felt like someone was squeezing his heart; seeing Kurt cry, and being the reason Kurt was crying was not part of the plan. Blaine stood up as well, moving closer to Kurt.

"Please don't cry," Blaine said under his breath, his reached up and wiped the tears from beneath Kurt's right eye, they just looked at each other as Blaine's hand rested on his cheek.

"I'm not," Kurt whispered, as if speaking any louder would break the moment. Kurt's lips twitched up into a small smile; Blaine watched the action closely, he followed as the very edge of Kurt's mouth was pulled up, like someone was using a string. They were close enough for Blaine to hear the shudder in Kurt's breath as he stared at Kurt's mouth.

He lifted his eyes back to Kurt's, suddenly very aware that his hand was still resting gently on the older boy's face, and if anyone walked in, their positioning would look very intimate - heck, Kurt was probably thinking that.

"I won't be gone forever," Blaine lied, because he didn't know how long he'd be 'gone' or if he'd even return.

"So, it's already a done deal?" Kurt asked, resting his own hand over the one Blaine had on his cheek. Blaine wanted to cry, being so close to Kurt and not being able to kiss the boy was driving him insane. But he couldn't, although it was a lie, suddenly using the studying abroad excuse didn't seem such a bad idea; he just couldn't kiss Kurt and then leave him, so he took his hand from Kurt's face.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. You're my best friend, you know that." Friend zoned. Blaine was an awful person.

"When do you leave?"

"Day before my birthday," Kurt nodded; he wiped his cheeks of tears and plastered on a smile, which Blaine saw right through.

"Well then, we have less than a week. I mean, I still have to work for your parents, but we can work around that." Kurt said, obviously trying to move past the awkwardness in the room. Blaine closed his eyes; he took a moment before reopening them, but regretted it immediately. Kurt had taken the time to do the same, his eyes were closed and he was so close to Blaine, his beauty radiated in beams.

Blaine wondered, as he watched Kurt breathe deeply, whether it was possible to be this in love at such a young age, whether the love he felt was real love. He wondered, as Kurt's eyes opened slowly, if there was anything more beautiful than the boy in front of him.

"You don't have to work, silly. I'm technically your boss as well, so I say no work this week. We shall do best friend things and… and forget what I just said," Blaine admired the upturned corners of Kurt's mouth, and he admired the shining blue of his eyes, as he spoke.

"Where shall we begin?" Kurt playfully winked, and even though his cheeks were still a deep red from the tears and his eyes were slightly puffy, he was still the most beautiful thing to Blaine.

"I have an idea," and with that, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand unexpectedly for the both of them, and pulled him from the room.

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't be doing this," Kurt said, a hint of terror in his voice as they climbed yet another case of stairs. It was the day before Blaine was due to go away. They'd spent the week just hanging out; they played a game of tag and then hide-and-seek, but even though the games were meant for ten-year-olds in the school playground, they had fun and it took their minds off things.<p>

Kurt knew though, he knew it was coming, but the worst thing was, since they'd been spending all hours together this past week, he'd never felt closer to Blaine and his feelings had multiplied in just a few days.

"Would you calm down?" Blaine asked, he turned around and sent a reassuring smile Kurt's way, but the elder narrowed his eyes and reminded himself not to look down.

They'd climbed at least fifteen flights of stairs, although to Kurt it seemed like a million. He'd always stayed away from this side of the castle, because of the height thing. It wasn't that he was afraid of heights, but, well, yes. He was afraid of heights.

The fear first appeared when his dad took him up these very stairs, which didn't make Kurt feel any better. But, his Father and he were almost at the top, and with just a few remaining steps to go, Kurt slipped. His seven-year-old self tumbled down a few steps, although it wasn't that, that scared him. He stumbled up to stand upright – his dad sending worried glances his way and immediately rushing to his side - and looked straight down, through all the twists and turns the staircase had taken; there was a line of sight, which led straight to the ground.

He didn't fall a dramatic amount to the ground, because if he did do that, he wouldn't be alive. But, he just stood there staring, unable to remove his eyes from the ground, which was so far from them. He thought about how if he would have hit a stair at the wrong angle, he could've fallen down that gap; he could've died. That was what put the fear into him.

Just remembering that horrid moment, send a shiver down Kurt's spine. The shiver momentarily distracted him from walking, and the tip of his shoe hit the step; he tripped. The moment from all those years ago flashed before his eyes, as he waited for the pain to hit. But, it never came.

Blaine's hand caught his and his other arm wrapped around Kurt's middle, preventing any painful impact. He landed softly in Blaine's embrace. He sighed in relief and opened his eyes to find Blaine's face so close. They were literally a centimetre apart, their noses were touching the slightest amount and Blaine's arms were still tightly wrapped around his middle.

A minute passed, both of them watching each other's eyes, unsure of what to do, their minds were working overboard but Blaine was the first to react. He laughed softly, the air escaping his lips brushed over Kurt's.

Kurt took an extra-long time to blink, as he evened his breathing. He could feel, rather than hear, Blaine's laughter, but Kurt had to ask himself whether the intimate little moments between Blaine and he, which had become more and more frequent, were simply just coincidence. A little touch here and a hand-hold there, it was sending Kurt's mind into a frenzy.

He felt Blaine's arms removing themselves from his body and pushing him to stand up. Once, they were both stood upright, crowded together on the same step, Blaine laughed again. Kurt joined in, his heart beating faster than normal and he smiled awkwardly before Blaine started to climb the stairs again.

They reached the top in no time; Kurt watching his feet extra carefully, making sure to take one step at a time and making sure his foot was planted firmly on the surface before going up another.

When they walked through the threshold of the door, which separated the inside of the castle from the roof, there was an awkward silence and a tense atmosphere as the door banged shut behind them.

"Come on," Blaine said; he nodded his head to the side and walked the way his head inclined. Kurt followed, taking a look at the surroundings rather than the back of Blaine as he walked. Kurt couldn't say anything and he didn't want to either, knowing that it'd probably be an inappropriate question or just make the situation ten times worse.

"Take a look at the view," Blaine said quietly, the sound reached Kurt's ears easily as the only sounds being made were by the wind and the birds. Blaine stopped close to the edge and Kurt wanted to grab the back of his t-shirt and get him away from that edge, after all, it was a long way down.

Kurt stopped a little further back, he could see the view perfectly, but apparently that wasn't good enough for Blaine. The younger boy grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him next to him. Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine's hand left his and landed on the small of his back. The entire movement and setting screamed romantic.

"I come up here a lot, when you're busy or when I just want to get away," Blaine whispered. "It's amazing," he added. Kurt nodded to agree, still a little afraid to speak. The view was spectacular, the kingdom stretched out for miles, mostly covered with trees, but there were small villages, which sat on the outskirts of the kingdom, with the castle being in the centre.

There was a wall protecting them from falling, but Kurt couldn't help but feel scared. He was shaking the smallest amount, but with Blaine's hand being on his back still, he noticed.

"The height thing?" He asked, in a caring tone. To Kurt's nodded reply, he moved his arm around Kurt's body and rested it on his waist, effectively fitting Kurt's side to his own. Kurt had a question brewing in the back of his mind. It had been slowly fitting itself together for the past few days, and Kurt just knew he had to ask. He might regret it, but God did he need to ask.

"Blaine?" He questioned quietly, looking out over the kingdom as the sun slowly set beyond the horizon.

"Yeah?" He replied, Kurt saw Blaine turn to look at him from the corner of his eye, but he couldn't look at Blaine when he asked this, he couldn't see his reaction.

"We're friends?"

"Yes," Blaine answered, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Best friends?"

"Yes," He drawled out.

"More than friends?" Kurt spoke before he lost all nerve, still looking out over the kingdom. He noticed a cart moving away from the castle, and he followed it until it was gone from sight. For the few minutes Kurt watched the cart, Blaine said nothing.

"Kurt," Blaine started, but from the way he said the word, Kurt knew what was coming. He turned around, feeling Blaine's arm fall limp from his waist, and walked away from Blaine. He walked in the direction of the door, and when he was in the middle of the roof, he felt Blaine behind him. Kurt stopped, he didn't want to hear Blaine's rejection; he just wanted to go. But something in him, something made him turn around and meet Blaine's gaze.

"It's fine, I knew that we were friends," in that moment, he'd never felt so pathetic. He felt like the younger boy, he felt more vulnerable, more immature. He was cut off in his rambling and any other degrading words Kurt could think of were wiped from his head.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know what possessed him to do it; maybe it was the look that covered Kurt's face. The sadness, which radiated from the usually happy boy. But, it really didn't matter what possessed him to do it, because at that moment in time he was kissing Kurt, and nothing had ever felt more special.<p>

He was reaching up, standing on his tiptoes, to reach Kurt's lips. One hand rested on Kurt's jaw, whilst the other held Kurt close by his waist.

The kiss was gentle, Blaine didn't know what Kurt was thinking or feeling, just that the small pressure being put on his own lips was intoxicating. Ever so slowly, Blaine felt Kurt move. The older boy's arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, linking his hands behind Blaine's head. And suddenly, the kiss turned into something completely different.

At first, it was just the simple pressing of lips, the admission of everything Blaine had wanted to say for as long as he could remember. But now, it was more passionate. The shock of the initial touch had faded and they were surer of themselves.

They moved their lips together, Blaine's grip on Kurt's waist getting tighter as Kurt moved closer towards Blaine; pressing their bodies together.

Kurt's hands had started to thread through Blaine's hair, but the younger boy couldn't even begin to process that action. His senses had been taken over by Kurt; he could taste and smell the coffee Kurt had drank just before they came up here, he could hear the small sounds Kurt was making and the slide of their lips together. He could feel the warmth of Kurt's body against his and see, as he opened his eyes, the beautiful view of Kurt's closed eye expression.

He was in heaven, the moment he'd dreamed about for so, so long had finally become reality and it was better – God, was it so much better - than he'd dreamed.

When the need for air became apparent, Blaine kissed Kurt's lips and pulled back to take a deep breath of air, he felt Kurt chase his lips, before deciding to do the same.

They were breathing heavily and Blaine's eyes were trained on the lips he'd been attached to, those few seconds before. They were kissed-red and slightly bigger than normal, due to Blaine's continued kissing. He didn't know what to say, that moment had been magical, but still, he was leaving. Not to Europe, like Kurt thought, but still leaving. He'd talked to his parents and they agreed it was a good idea for him to leave; to stay in a small house further down the road until, well, who knows until when.

He lifted his line of sight, and found Kurt looking straight back at him.

"Hi," Blaine smiled, it was a confused smile, while on one hand he was so happy, but on the other he was sad, sad that this couldn't continue.

"Hey," Kurt breathed, breathless. "Was that, uhm, a yes? To more than friends?" Kurt asked shyly, like he didn't almost just have his tongue in Blaine's mouth; the thought made Blaine giggle.

"I…" But, what could he say? 'Yes, I think it's plainly obvious that I'm gay, and by that kiss you probably know that I'm in love with you.' And then add: 'but, I'm terribly sorry this has to be a one-time thing, because as you know I'm going away, and you think to Europe but really I'll be just a few hundred metres away from you at all times, slowly dying.' Yup, he could do that. So, instead of talking, he kissed him again.

He added more pressure this time, trying to convey everything his mind was thinking about.

* * *

><p>Kurt was caught off guard by the second kiss, it looked like Blaine was thinking hard about his answer, but no answer came. Instead, he stumbled back as Blaine took a harsh grip on his waist and kissed him again.<p>

He responded, obviously, because when the boy he's been crushing on for a few years kisses him, he isn't going to turn it down.

Kurt's hands were still in Blaine's hair from before, so he tugged a little at the curling short hair, causing Blaine to moan obscenely. Kurt's eyes widened and he was momentarily distracted from the kissing task at hand, but what Blaine did was hot. So he tugged again, and Blaine responded the same way, except Blaine's tongue was now putting pressure onto his bottom lip.

Kurt gasped aloud, and Blaine obviously heard as he pulled away.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's.

"It's fine," He replied, pushing Blaine's head back with his own nose and loving the playfulness air that surrounded them as they fought back and forth.

Kurt was about to push again, to find out whether Blaine was feeling what he felt, or just wanted some fun before he left, but he felt a drop of rain hit his cheek and he looked up. The sun was long gone, dark clouds covered overhead and several more drops of rain fell from the sky, causing Blaine to look up.

The surprised look in Blaine's eyes when he saw the clouds, made Kurt laugh. Maybe they had been making out for that long; Blaine winked at Kurt and gestured with his head towards the door.

Blaine peeled his body from Kurt's and the older boy instantly missed the warmth. He suddenly realised how cold it was and he grabbed Blaine's hand to pull him inside.

The door closed behind them once again, leaving them in almost complete darkness as the lights hadn't been switched on, and they had to do that from the bottom.

Kurt shook from both fright and the cold, but Blaine was quick to remedy that, he kissed the other boy on the lips and Kurt already felt better. He still had a hold of Blaine's hand, so the younger boy grabbed his other one and they, ever so slowly, walked down the stairs.

Kurt hardly even noticed they were almost at the bottom, too lost between Blaine's kisses and his infectious laughter.

Eventually, he felt his feet hit the ground and Blaine's hands releasing his, to wrap his arms around him.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as the younger placed a kiss on his cheek. He was a little overwhelmed, he'd just found out that Blaine was gay. And he'd found out that Blaine liked him, well, at least he thought Blaine liked him.

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine replied with a grin, which made Kurt's insides flip. He looked so happy, happier than Kurt had even seen him before, and his heart beat faster at the thought: he did that.

Blaine led them towards the long hallway, walking awkwardly as Blaine walked backwards; keeping his arms firmly around Kurt.

The darkness had lightened as they approached the lit hallway, and as if the light somehow broke a spell, Blaine released Kurt and they walked side by side.

His stomach dropped. Blaine had moved so there was at least a metre separating them. He looked at Blaine through the corner of his eye, trying to make it seem like he was less bothered by his actions, than he actually was.

He took a step to the side, getting closer to Blaine. It was an experiment to see if Blaine would make the gap bigger again. He did.

Blaine took a step away from Kurt, even though that meant he was pretty much walking with his side scraping the wall. It hurt.

He reached out to grab Blaine's arm and stop him walking, but a servant to the King and Queen walked into corridor they were in, so he dropped his arm.

"Prince Blaine," the Servant started, bowing robotically in front of Blaine.

"Please," Blaine said and shook his head, gesturing for the servant to stand. Kurt rolled his eyes, it was tiring how servant after servant would bow to Blaine, and the young boy would tell them there was no need for it.

"Your parents have requested your presence,"

"Could you please tell them, I am busy. And if they wish to see me, they shall have to wait, until I have finished with Kurt." the servant's eyebrows rose at the same time Kurt's did, but for different reasons. "We will be in my quarters, thank you." He added and dismissed the servant.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, and continued to walk. He only stopped when he realised Kurt was no longer following him.

"Is something the matter?" He asked Kurt, and the older boy felt like laughing.

"Are you serious, Blaine? Once you have 'finished with me?'" He spat out. "I didn't realise I was wasting so much of your time,"

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Blaine tried to explain. He moved closer to Kurt, but the elder was not in the mood anymore. He held out a hand in a stopping movement, causing Blaine to freeze.

"Whatever, _that_ was up on the roof, it's obvious we're not on the same wavelength. Please, Prince Blaine," he bowed. "Continue with your royal duties, I'll be in the kitchen or the laundry room. Pretty much wherever is the farthest away from you." He laughed evilly, before glaring at Blaine at storming off.

* * *

><p>Blaine's jaw was on the ground, he couldn't believe that Kurt had twisted his words like that. Of course he didn't mean it like it came across, he just didn't want the servant reporting anything too friendly to his parents.<p>

What did Kurt want, for him to just say: 'yes, please tell my parents I'll be right down, once I've stripped and ravished Kurt, and only until I have been satisfied by my lover.'

Blaine puffed out a breath, before walking down the corridor in the direction the servant had left.

He was just around the corner from his parents' quarters, when he heard an outraged yell.

"What do you mean, there are spinning wheels in the castle? Are you out of your mind?!" Blaine's father roared. Blaine's eyes went wide, he thought all of the wheels had been shipped out of the kingdom, in an attempt to prevent Blaine's unfortunate fate.

Blaine walked around the corner and straight into the room, where the conversation stopped immediately and the room left eerily quiet.

"How many wheels are in the kingdom?" Blaine asked calmly.

"Five, Prince Blaine." He nodded to the servant, refusing to look into his father's furious eyes. "One of those, only one, is in the castle."

"Get rid of it, now." His mother screeched, it was only after then that Blaine realised his mother was in the room. She was crowded in the corner, surrounded by her maids, tears falling down her face in streams.

"No, leave it." Blaine ordered; all eyes turned to him, outraged. "Do not remove that wheel from this castle." With that, he left the room and walked calmly to his quarters, where he stayed until the next night.

* * *

><p>Kurt was upset, he had a right to be, Blaine had kissed him. Not just a peck on the cheek, which he would've been able to forget, but a passionate kiss, which was most definitely not friendly.<p>

And then, _and then,_ he just acts like nothing happened, because they were no longer in the dark. Kurt wanted to scream. He didn't leave his room for the entire day, and although he wanted to say goodbye to Blaine. He needed to, he wouldn't allow himself leave.

If Blaine wanted to say bye, he would come to him. The only thing was, the day was almost over and Blaine hadn't visited.

* * *

><p>A knock echoed around the room as Blaine lay face down on his bed. The darkness had taken over his room a while ago and his stomach grumbled loudly, but he didn't want to move. If it hadn't passed midnight already, it was sure to soon.<p>

Sixteen. He used to think that maybe they'd celebrate, maybe he'd have a large party, to which he could invite all the sixteen-year-olds in the kingdom. But no.

The plan was to leave before sunset, however, what with Blaine locking his door and refusing to open it, that plan changed.

He didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay in his bed. He wanted to be near Kurt, although the boy was probably still mad at him. The only thing stopping him from going to see the boy, was that as soon as he opened his door, he'd probably be chucked straight into a car or marched down to the house.

This wasn't what he wanted.

A knock echoed again, it was too light to be his father, but he also knew that Kurt was bound to shout at him until he got up and opened the door. So either it was a servant, who was scared of Blaine firing them, or it was his mother, who just didn't want to scare Blaine off.

He knew it would probably be the latter, so he ever so slowly walked to the door; he put his ear to the door and listened.

Blaine was shocked as the knock sounded again.

"Mother?" He questioned.

"Blaine? Sweetheart, are you okay?" He rolled his eyes at the pet name, it wasn't the particularly name, he just had a vicious hatred towards any pet name.

"Yes, are you alone?"

"Yes, honey." Blaine nodded, even though his mother couldn't see him and opened the door, he let his mother in and quickly shut and locked the door behind him.

She carried a large bag with her, which Blaine raised his eyebrows at.

"Food," she answered.

"Thanks," he took the bag he was offered and sat down on his bed.

"Blaine, we have to go."

"I'm not going."

"But-"

"No. This is my home, I've lived here all my life, why should I leave?" He asked an honest question, expecting a response, but his mother just shook her head at him and sat down on the bed, also. "What?" He asked.

"Blaine, you don't have to go. I won't force you, but," she quickly added to stop Blaine from interrupting. "I thought it was what you wanted."

"No, nope, nuh-uh. I want to be here, close to K-you guys." Blaine's eyes widened at his slip-up, he hoped his mother hadn't noticed. But, by his mother's knowing smile, he knew she noticed.

"Kurt, huh?"

"Yes," he sighed in defeat.

"He's a nice boy,"

"I know." He stood up and puffed out a breath of air, looking up to the ceiling. "You know what sucks? Not being able to be with him. All I want to do is hold him, and kiss him and-" he stopped, realising that this is a rather awkward conversation to have with his mother.

"Why can't you be with him?" His mother asked, causing Blaine to do a double-take.

"Well, the kingdom, they wouldn't like, you wouldn't want me to come out to the kingdom. I could never be King if I'm gay, you wouldn't want that."

"Blaine, when have we ever said that?" She glanced openly at Blaine. He looked down, his face twisting in thought. they never had said that. Not once, has his mother ever said he couldn't have a boyfriend. He looked backed to her, a pained expression covered his face.

"It wouldn't be ideal, but we don't expect you to be unhappy with a _girl, _for the rest of your life, just to please the kingdom." She laughed, even though the underlying to her tone was serious.

"But?"

"Blaine, we love you. If you want to date a boy, you can date a boy. If you want to date Kurt, you can date Kurt." Blaine almost laughed at that, all this time he'd been thinking that he'd been thrown out if his parents ever suspected his interest in a guy. But now, wow.

"Listen, we both know what tomorrow will bring. Get some sleep, eat some food, and talk to Kurt in the morning. Tell him everything."

"The curse?"

"You seem to like him a lot, so yes. I think he deserves to know." She smiled at him and opened her arms. Blaine ran into them, hugging his mother with all he's worth.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Blaine." She replied, patting down his hair and leaving the room. Blaine locked the door behind her and grabbed the bag of food.

He ate as much as he could, before he started to feel drowsy. He laid on his bed and fell asleep, whilst thinking of the life he could have had with Kurt. If it wasn't for the curse.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke with a pain in his neck, he sat up quickly and cracked his neck, one way before the next. After his neck felt normal once more, he reached up, stretching his arms and back, before his stood from the bed.<p>

He showered quickly and dressed in his daily clothes. He took a seat at his dressing table, and rubbed creams into his face, his eyes dropped a few times as sleep tried to claim him again. But, he resisted.

It was as he styled his hair, he recalled his dreams.

He was about thirty-years-old, lying in bed on a Sunday morning, when the door to his bedroom opened and in came a man, around the same age. He was holding a tray full of breakfast food, and behind his legs stood a small girl. They walked in and as they got closer, Kurt was able to make out the identical curls on both of the man's and girl's head.

Blaine.

Kurt closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of Blaine kissing him good morning, whilst their little girl watched on with a gross-out look on her face. He could feel his heart beat a little faster and the smile on his face grow.

Kurt's eyes snapped open immediately as he realised what he was doing, dreaming of Blaine; a possible life they could have together. No, he wouldn't let himself do it.

Kurt stood up; he bent down and checked his hair one more time, before grabbing his jacket from over his spinning wheel and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine got up early; he didn't want to waste one minute. He decided, after he'd woke up and dressed, that Kurt was at the top of his priorities list. Blaine laughed. A decision, Kurt was never a decision, whether he knew it or not, Kurt was always his number one priority.<p>

He walked down the corridor, towards Kurt's room. His room wasn't all that far away from his own, just a corridors away.

He knew that he had to make it right with Kurt; he had to tell him everything. Why he acted strange after they kissed, why he hadn't been to see him before now. Why he didn't want to start a relationship because of the whole 'curse' thing and more importantly, he needed to tell him how much he liked him. How much he maybe loved him.

Blaine shivered at the thought; it wasn't a horrible feeling, in fact, it was far from it. The shiver was one of happiness, of a calm feeling taking over his body.

Before he knew it, he was stood as Kurt's door. He knocked and waited.

After a few minutes, there was no answer, so he knocked again and waited some more.

After another minute, he pressed his ear to the door and listened for any sign of life. When he heard none, he frowned and tried the door handle. It was unlocked, so he went in.

He quickly glanced around the room, making sure that Kurt wasn't changing or anything. But, as he looked around, his eyes landed on a spinning wheel. His breath hitched, he'd never seen one.

Blaine was quick to realise that the one spinning wheel left in the castle belonged to Kurt, that this wheel, was the only one anywhere near Blaine.

The young Prince checked the corridor for any servants or for Kurt coming back, before shutting and locking the door from the inside. He walked over to the wheel slowly.

Fate, he thought. It was fate that the curse was put on him. It was fate that he met Kurt that day, that they became friends and then became more than that. Now, it was fate that he was in Kurt's room, with the spinning wheel of possible death.

Fate, he thought again. It was bound to happen, it was inevitable.

Blaine was next to the wheel; the spindle of the wheel right there before him.

He reached out his hand. This was his fate.

"I love you, Kurt." He whispered, and his finger met the spindle. He pulled his finger back and he could see the blood pooling at the tip. All of a sudden, he fell to the floor, images of Kurt flashing before his eyes and then, dark.

Fate. Blaine didn't believe in fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stepped into the dining room, ready to clear up the breakfast table and find something to bury his head in for the rest of the day, but he was stopped as he pushed open the door, and walked straight into a tense atmosphere.

Blaine's mother and father were seated at the table, looking scared. His eyes widened and he quickly spun around to leave the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine's mother questioned, causing him to stop in his tracks. He turned back around with a smile on his face as he approached the table. The Queen looked at him with a confused expression on her face; Kurt hesitated the slightest amount but proceeded to the table.

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"Is Blaine not with you?" Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Should he be?" Mrs. Anderson's eyes widened and she looked to the King with worry. The elder Anderson stood from his chair.

"Kurt, would you- could you stay here with my wife, just for a moment." He spoke in a calm manner, but by the worried glances he sent Mrs. Anderson, Kurt knew something was wrong. Why would they automatically assume Blaine was with him, in fact, wasn't Blaine supposed to be on an plane by now.

Kurt opened his mouth to ask whatever it was he was going to ask, but the words failed him and he found himself nodding his agreement. Mr. Anderson walked around the table to his wife and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it lightly before leaving the room.

Kurt smiled softly at the action, as he'd never been around the King and Queen often enough to see their intimate little moments, it made his heart warm. He wanted that: the simple kisses and the small moments.

The door shut with force, and Kurt was alone with the Queen. He wanted to ask, he knew he should, but then it wasn't his business. If they'd decided not to send Blaine to Europe then that was there own decision.

"Kurt," the emotion seeped through her voice and Kurt found himself looking up into her tearful eyes. She gestured to the seat next to her sadly, and he took it. "Something is going to happen today," she spoke. Kurt found himself hanging off of each word, his heart started to beat faster as he realised this could be to do with Blaine.

"Blaine, he's in danger."

"Danger?"

"He has been all his life, this day, this thing was always going to happen. He was going to tell you about it but, I'm guessing he hasn't seen you yet." Kurt shook his head, the sadness slowly taking over his body. He could sense the urgent need from Mrs. Anderson as she spoke to him. He could sense the desperate tone used on the word yet, as if somehow 'yet' wouldn't happen.

"He-"

"He's not in his room," Mr. Anderson barged through the door, his face wild and Kurt watched as Mrs. Anderson's face dropped, the tears springing more clearly to her eyes and the edges of her mouth dropping. She stood up immediately, and Kurt followed; both of their chairs scraping along the floor.

"Well then, where the bloody hell is he?" She shouted at her husband, an emotional screech that had Kurt taking a step further back from the table. But, he wanted to know why _they _didn't know where Blaine was.

"Sorry, does this mean he hasn't gone to Europe?" The King did a double take, like he didn't believe Kurt had asked that question.

"Kurt, that was a cover," Mrs. Anderson started again, speaking through the lump in her throat. "You see on this very day, sixteen years ago, a curse was placed on Blaine. The curse was meant for Blaine to fall into a deep sleep, he'd do this by pricking his finger on a spinning wheel, and-" but after spinning wheel, her words were a blur, Kurt's eyes had dropped, his heart was plummeting through his body and he felt his legs give way before he landed on the floor in a painful heap.

He blinked, his eyelids heavy and he felt an arm rested over his shoulders.

"Kurt? Kurt,"

"My room," he said. "He's in my room." He couldn't see their reaction, but by the shouts made by Mr. Anderson and the cries of Mrs. Anderson, he could hear their emotions.

Kurt had to find him. He had to see him, had to get to him first. He stood up and ran out of the dining room, stumbling into walls as his legs struggled to keep him up. He ignored the shouts coming from behind him, as he kept on running.

He ran through the few corridors it took to get to his own room, turned the corners he needed to turn and then suddenly, he was outside of his door. His hand settled on the handle, but he couldn't force himself to open it, until he did. His hand dropped, his weight pushing the door open on it's own, and Kurt fell through the door, tripping over his own feet and he fell, landing on his hands and knees.

His eyes were locked on the ground and he lifted them slowly, a loud sob escaped him as he took in Blaine's limp body. He'd fallen on his side, his hand spread out from his body, and a small spot of blood patterned the tile.

Kurt crawled to Blaine's side, shaking his head and refusing to believe whatever it was that had happened. He took Blaine's hand in his own and held it against Blaine's heart. A sob escaped his throat as he felt the cold palm of the other's hand; he brought his free hand up to Blaine's jaw, and held it softly.

"Blaine?" He whispered, his breath trembling. "No, Blaine, no." He dropped his head against the Prince's chest and screamed into his body. The high-pitched noise carried through the hallways of the castle, bouncing from wall to wall and causing several servants, who wandered the castle with their baskets of laundry and buckets of water, to stop and listen as the cries rung out.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Anderson heard Kurt's scream, they heard his cries as they walked closer to the boy's room. The King held his crying wife in his arms, and supported her weight as they moved through the halls. The onlookers watched and bowed as they walked past, confused and concerned glances were sent their way.<p>

He knew some of them had guessed what had happened, some of the staff were trusted enough to hold onto their secret, and he could see the tears collected in their eyes. He didn't want to cry, but the situation was overwhelming, and the emotions were building up. He bit the inside of his cheek and kept his head held high as he walked.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, come on. Wake up," Kurt said, through the tears, "for me." He added quietly. His head was resting on Blaine's chest, his forehead resting over his heart and listening to the slow but conscious beat of Blaine's heart. His hands were now wrapped in Blaine's t-shirt, gripping on with dear life and the younger boy lay their motionless. Kurt had rolled him slowly onto his back, and supported his head with his jacket, before he started to speak to the boy.<p>

Their was movement in the door, Kurt heard the shuffle of feet and the intake of breath followed by the sounds of sobs escaping lips. The sounds did nothing to calm Kurt's tears and if anything it made him cry harder.

He wished he wasn't so stubborn, otherwise he'd have gone to Blaine first. He'd have been the first to crack and apologise for twisting his words. Blaine might've told him then, he might've explained this whole thing and how he wasn't going to Europe.

The next thought he had, sent him into hysteria.

Blaine might not have been in his room, where the only spinning wheel, in the whole fucking castle, lived. He could've prevented this.

He heard rather than saw knees hitting the floor and a hand was rested on Kurt's back. He lifted his head and came face to face with a distraught Mrs. Anderson, he let go of Blaine, and went to move back, but the Queen stopped him.

"I could've... prevented this," he said, stuttering in the middle to let out a sob. Mrs. Anderson only shook her head at him in return, her lips twitched up for a split second before her tears took over her face once more.

"You couldn't have," the Queen looked over to her husband, who'd spoken, and he nodded back towards her, the tears had started to fall from the King's eyes. She glanced back to Kurt and wiped her eyes.

"Kurt, he was cursed." Kurt looked down to Blaine. His face was peaceful, his eyes closed. He looked asleep; because that's what he was. He was sleeping; God he was so beautiful. "He is beautiful, Kurt, he's not gone yet." The desperate underlining to her tone, confused him. She was holding back.

"What," he cleared his throat, the tears coming to a halt but his voice raw from the cries. "What do we have to do?" He watched Mrs. Anderson closely, her eyes flickered to her husband so fast; anyone not looking for something would've missed it. She locked her eyes with his, honesty and pleading shining through, Blaine was so much like his mother.

Mr. Anderson knelt besides them both, just to the right of Blaine's head, he threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair and took a shaky breath.

"Kurt," he started, making Kurt shudder with emotion, "there is only one way for Blaine to be..."

"Woken up?" he guessed, to which Mr. Anderson nodded.

"He'll be kissed by his one true love," Kurt gasped, his eyebrows furrowed as Mrs. Anderson looked at him with hope and suddenly, he understood. He knew why they were telling him and he knew why they thought Blaine was with him.

"You think...?" He couldn't believe it, in all honesty he was still pretty shocked after finding out about Blaine and his being gay, but for him to love Kurt the way Kurt loved him, wow.

"I don't think," Mrs. Anderson said as she looked at him with a knowing smile, her eyes spoke the truth.

"But, how can I, I mean, Blaine and his future and I can't be, he doesn't love me." Tears were collecting in his eyes for entirely different reasons. He was still hovered over Blaine's body, his hands still on the younger boy's chest and pulling at his shirt. Whilst the elder Anderson's knelt side by side, their hands had connected and they watched Kurt with fondness.

"He doesn't," he said again, but it was weaker this time. Like the possibility of Blaine's love was something to be considered. It was as he glanced at Blaine, his gaze catching on Blaine's lips, he remembered the kiss they'd shared, the admission, which Blaine had put in, had brought passion to the kiss and lit up Kurt's insides so bright. As he thought about it, was the admission not that Blaine was gay, but that Blaine cared for Kurt, that he cared enough to risk letting Kurt know about his feelings.

"Kurt," he put a hand up, he couldn't think of words at that point, his thoughts were flying everywhere. He loved Blaine, loved him. Not just as a friend but as a hell of a lot more. Was it really possible to love someone the way he thought he loved Blaine, at such a young age? Yes, his mind answered for him.

"Can I have a moment with him?" He asked, not looking them in the eyes, he couldn't just say: 'leave us alone for a second, whilst I make out with your son.' But, then again, they probably already knew he was going to do it.

"Of course," Mr. Anderson replied, he stood up and although Mrs. Anderson looked hesitant to leave Blaine's side, what with the tears still rolling down her cheeks, she took her husband's arm and they left the room, slowly closing the door behind them.

Kurt stood up. He got up and circled Blaine's body a few times. He didn't know how to do this, he didn't want to kiss the boy without his consent, of course, he'd been fine with having his mouth attached to Kurt's those few days before, but this was different.

"For God sake, Blaine, why is nothing ever simple with you?" He asked the sleeping boy, he knelt down beside him once more and took a few deep breaths. "I swear to heaven above, Blaine Anderson, when you wake up," and he did it. He ducked his head, gripping the Prince's jaw and supporting his head with his other hand, he attached his lips to Blaine's.

He was kissing the boy he loved once again, but it didn't feel right. He wasn't sure how long he was supposed to kiss the boy before he woke, and that's when a horrid thought hit him. The thought had him pulling away and holding a hand against his lips. What if he wasn't Blaine's true love? No. He refused to believe it, the kisses they'd shared, the small intimate moments passed between them and the looks he'd seen Blaine give him. They weren't nothing.

He lent down again, and pressed his lips to Blaine's. He moved against them, hoping, praying and just waiting for some kind of response to make this less awkward.

His hopes were being pushed down, nothing was happening, his eyes were squeezed shut and he just kept his lips there, not moving. Just as Kurt was about to pull away, he felt Blaine's lips twitch. Kurt gasped, as he felt Blaine take his lips in his own and push back.

They stayed there for a few seconds, just pushing against each other. They were there, together, and they were both okay, at least until the little need for oxygen became apparent. Kurt pulled back, his eyes were wide and he waited, and waited for Blaine to open his eyes.

"Hi," Blaine said quietly, his eyes were still shut but that smug smile covered his mouth and Kurt wanted to kiss it right back off. So he did.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this ages ago, but just never posted it. And I don't really know how I feel about it, but I thought it's about time I finished this.


End file.
